sporerevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
T'Ron
The T'Rons are a race of genetically-enhanced Toriins from an alternate dimension. However, unable to integrate into their society, they fled to the Spore Revolution universe and established their own empire. In December 2014, they became a major galactic power under the command of Hulluc Ejam. History Early History The ancestors of the T'Rons were the Augmented, genetically enhanced Toriins created as part of Project Zenith. Project Zenith was a scientific program aimed at creating a race of supersoldiers to defend the Toriin Empire against potential enemies. While the genetic aumentation was successful, Project Zenith itself was shut down due to the ethical quandaries assosciated with "playing Spode". The Augmented were allowed to subsume themselves into normal Toriin society, but faced widespread persecution from unaltered Toriins. Finally, the Augmented had enough and found an impulse-powered spaceship and fled the planet. The ship later came across a wormhole at the edge of the Toriin home system and went through it, entering the Revolution Universe. Their ship was later found by the Norsuruses, and the T'Rons agreed to join them in an effort against their former Toriin opressors. In return for serving the Norsuruses, they were given a small fleet of ships to spread out and find new worlds to colonize. Many of them arrived at the planet T'Rizka and colonized the planet, proclaiming it as the T'Ron homeworld. Other T'Rons, such as the ancestors of one Xhoth Denes, sought solace on other planets such as Earth. Dealings with Kleekoonanonis In 2013, after the Toriins discovered the SR universe via the Toriin Passage, the T'Rons began plotting revenge. Their first plan was to sabotage talks for a T'Ron-Human alliance, but the USS Titan, under the command of Jercy Packson, foiled these plans and allowed the T'Rons and Kleekoonanonis to co-exist in peace. In March 2014, the T'Rons were invited to take part in the Fall of the Paxus, but declined. RANDOMOSITY Unfortunately, in May 2014, following an attack by Nhan that nearly destroyed T'Rizka and left it uninhabitable, the T'Rons were subjugated by the Rando'Moss'Itis. The exact nature of the five-month occupation is unknown Bloodlust In November 2014, a T'Ron named Hulluc Ejam rebelled against the Rando'Moss'Itis, ending the occupation and restoring the T'Rons to their former glory. Installing himself as leader, he led several campaigns that killed off the Gavalantari for good. He then broke relations with the Kleekoonanonis and formed alliance with several other species. Finally, he had a new flagship, the T'Ron Mammoth, constructed; but Khrelan Galagat and Jercy Packson managed to destroy it with the help of the Rando'Moss'Itis. Outraged, the T'Rons and their allies declared war on the Kleekoonanonis. Culture T'Rons have a highly militaristic patriarchal culture, with most male members of society serving in the military. Females have basic rights, but are regarded as an underclass, doing most civilian labor on their planets and spaceships and thus are seldom seen outside of their workplaces. Nevertheless, some females have served in the military, but are mostly employed as spies, mercenaries, or assassins rather than regular soldiers. The T'Rons are led by a General-Lord, who is both the political and military leader. The General-Lord is only able to be filled by male members of society, a symbol of their rigid patriarchy. Trivia *The T'Rons are STNL²'s new main antagonist species, taking over from the Gavalantari. **Coincidentally, both are based off of creations by dumblydum. *One T'Ron named Xhoth Denes has served on the crew of the [[USS Titan|USS Titan]], and has since starred in two of his own series, Badass and Dead Universe. *T'Rons are unable to Mega Evolve naturally, but have managed to create artificially-induced Mega Evolution at least once. * In their early STNL apperances, T'Ron ships resembled those used by the Romulans from Star Trek. Following Bloodlust, their ships emulate those used by the Humans in Starbase Orion. Category:Spore The Next Level Category:Spore The Next Level² Category:Interdimensional Species Category:Species with Mega Evolution Category:Carnivore Category:Series Antagonists